


20 Sự Thật Ngẫu Nhiên Về Blaise Zabini

by little_pinkguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_pinkguin/pseuds/little_pinkguin
Summary: 20 sự thật ngẫu nhiên về Blaise Zabini.





	20 Sự Thật Ngẫu Nhiên Về Blaise Zabini

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Random Facts About Blaise Zabini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271315) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 



> Lời tựa của tác giả: Cho Random Facts Fest của iulia_linnea. Góc nhìn buồn bã và đen tối của tôi về Blaise Zabini.

1\. Blaise vẫn giữ một kỉ niệm của cha trước khi ông mất- đó là ngày họ cùng nhau chơi đùa ở London. Anh nhìn cha trong hồi tưởng và nhận ra vẻ mặt thoáng đau buồn của ông, thứ mà trước kia một cậu bé không sao phát hiện nổi. Những kí ức này được anh chôn sâu trong lòng. Dù biết mẹ không hài lòng, nhưng khi cô đơn, anh lại nghĩ về hôm ấy- và ước rằng mẹ mới là người phải chết, chứ không phải cha.

2\. Bức hoạ của cha Blaise được cất trong phòng khách ở dãy nhà nơi anh và mẹ sống. Anh chỉ đi nhìn cha khi biết mẹ không có ở nhà. Nếu mẹ biết Blaise đi tìm nó, bà sẽ trừng phạt anh bằng hàng triệu cách tồi tệ. Như là dọn ra những món anh thích nhất, rồi nói chúng là phế phẩm, ném hết đi mà không cho anh ăn chút nào.

3\. Blaise ghét mẹ của mình. Anh biết rằng với mẹ, mình chẳng khác gì một món phụ kiện diêm dúa. Bỏ ra chỗ khác khi không cần, đeo vào để nổi bật và khoe mẽ. Hoặc trong những tình huống tệ hơn, để dụ dỗ. Anh biết rằng có ít nhất ba người chồng của bà đã đồng ý hôn ước chỉ với điều kiện được ngủ với con trai bà.

4\. Blaise là người đầu tiên trong gia đình được học ở Hogwart. Mẹ anh được gửi tới Beauxbatons, mặc dù nhà bà cũng ở London lúc bấy giờ. Bà có một người chị họ có ý định sang Pháp học, và nghĩ rằng đi cùng chị có vẻ hấp dẫn hơn. Còn cha thì học ở một ngôi trường nhỏ ở Ý, nơi anh băn khoăn không biết bao nhiêu lần rằng liệu cuộc đời mình sẽ thế nào nếu được học ở đó.

5\. Từ giây phút nhìn thấy Draco, anh đã thấy bối rối về cậu trai trẻ này. Dù đã nghe rất nhiều về gia đình Malfoy, nhưng gặp được Draco bằng xương bằng thịt là điều mà anh chưa từng nghĩ rới. Tình bạn hai đứa khá là phức tạp (nếu bạn tìm ra một từ thích hợp để tả về mối quan hệ giữa hai Slytherin, thì phải là từ này). Đổi lại, anh đã yêu, ghét, ghen tị và khinh thường Draco. Trong quãng thời gian học tập đó, ngoài những ngày trong phòng sinh hoạt chung của Slytherin, anh thường tự giữ khoảng cách. Kết bạn với Draco làm anh nhớ tới tham vọng tội lỗi của mẹ, nhưng, dù cố gắng thế nào, anh cũng không thể rời khỏi cậu.

6\. Blaise tự nói với bản thân là anh không tin vào tình yêu. Anh đã nhìn mẹ hạnh phúc tái hôn với hàng tá đàn ông, và vẫn chưa thoả mãn mà cặp kè với hàng ngàn người khác. Nếu đó là tình yêu, anh không muốn nó. Dù vậy, anh vẫn không ngăn cản mình ngủ với những gã khác. Anh chỉ không tin tưởng vào một mối quan hệ lâu dài. Thỉnh thoảng, anh tự hỏi nếu mọi chuyện thay đổi, liệu mình có thể yêu Draco không. Nhưng anh biết nếu Draco sống sót qua cuộc chiến, cậu sẽ kết hôn. Và Blaise sẽ không để Draco lừa dối vợ cậu, dù cô gái ấy là bất cứ ai- ít nhất không phải với anh.

7\. Tình yêu đầu tiên của Blaise là với Giáo Sư Snape. Anh chưa bao giờ hành động. Chỉ là, người đàn ông này quá đáng kính- Blaise biết ông sẽ chẳng thể ngủ với một học sinh. Nhưng sau sự kiện Năm Bảy, anh ước mình đã làm gì đó, chỉ một lần thôi cũng được. Anh thường dừng bước khi nghĩ rằng Potter đang cố gắng rèn luyện (thực sự làm anh ngạc nhiên, bởi Snape và Potter ghét nhau thế nào thì ai cũng rõ) để có thể nói chuyện với Giáo Sư*. Anh chỉ hy vọng, dù Snape đang ở đâu, ông có thể nghe được những tình cảm của anh lúc này.

* Đoạn này mình cũng chả hiểu anh Blaise muốn nói gì nên dịch không được sát nghĩa.

8\. Blaise mất đi trinh tiết vào năm mười hai tuổi- bởi một trong những gã bố dượng. Một số thậm chí đã chạm vào anh trước buổi tối đó, dù ngay lập tức anh bỏ chú khóa cửa phòng, nhưng mẹ kiếp Luật giới hạn phép dưới tuổi thành niên. Đôi khi thần chú cũng có tác dụng và bảo vệ được anh, nhưng vết thương đó có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ lành lại. Một năm kể từ đó, anh từ chối nằm dưới bất cứ ai và làm tình điên cuồng với mấy cậu trai trẻ, cố gắng nhấn chìm kí ức đêm đó.

9\. Anh và Draco gần gũi hơn vào Năm Ba, sau khi Draco bị thương bởi một trong những sinh vật của Hagrid. Slytherin thường không giỏi tìm kiếm sự an ủi của người khác, nhưng Draco thì ngược lại, có vẻ như cậu chẳng ngại đòi hỏi sự đồng cảm của mọi người, cũng như lợi dụng vết thương của mình để yêu cầu bất cứ điều gì. Đó cũng là lí do cậu dùng để trèo lên giường Blaise. Tất nhiên, mọi chuyện đều hoàn toàn trong sáng. Draco bé nhỏ chỉ muốn ai đó vỗ về khi cánh tay đau nhức vào buổi đêm, hay khi những con quỷ dữ trong ác mộng nối đuôi ám ảnh cậu. Mà khi tay đã khỏi, việc này cũng trở thành một thói quen. Hai đứa không quấn quít thường xuyên nữa, nhưng những đêm Draco bật dậy khỏi những cơn ác mộng, cậu gần như ngay lập tức chạy đến chỗ Blaise. Blaise cố gắng không nghĩ về sự ngọt ngào khi ở cùng Draco. Chỉ là, thật là sai trái khi cảm thấy thích thú như thế.

10\. Khi mười ba tuổi, anh thu hút sự chú ý của một trong những Tuyển Thủ Quidditch. Miles Bletchely, một Keeper của nhà Slytherin, bắt đầu nói chuyện với anh trong phòng sinh hoạt, và trước khi Blaise nhận ra, hắn đã luôn ở đó. Và không chỉ mỗi thế. Tán ngẫu trở thành ôm ấp, và ôm ấp trở thành tình dục. Miles chính là người thuyết phục anh thử nằm dưới cũng như không nên để những kí ức xấu xa chiếm lấy mình. Blaise chưa từng hối hận. Sau đó, anh sẵn sàng hơn trong tình dục, tất nhiên vẫn tuỳ thuộc bạn tình của mình là ai. Cả năm đó, hai đứa gần như chẳng tách rời- điều này làm Draco tức giận lắm.

11\. Vào Năm Tư, Blaise nhận ra mình đặc biệt hứng thú với các cậu trai từ trường khác. Có một chàng trai trẻ vô cùng sáng tạo từ Beauxbatons, và một trong những gã Durmstrang đã làm tình với anh mạnh bạo đến nỗi chân tay vẫn còn run rẩy. Tuy vậy, trong đêm Dạ Hội, lần đầu tiên anh thực sự hiểu cảm xúc phức tạp của mình dành cho Draco. Anh chưa bao giờ diễn tả được nó bằng lời, nhưng đêm đó, nhìn thấy Pansy trong vòng tay cậu, nhìn họ nhảy với nhau, và cả nụ hôn họ trao nhau lúc kết thúc- có gì đó rung động trong lòng Blaise. Anh trốn tránh Draco cho đến hết năm, dành mọi thời gian rảnh với Miles hay những gã trường khác. Cho đến đêm của Bài Thi Thứ Ba.

12\. Sau khi Potter trở về với xác của Diggory, tin đồn lan truyền rất nhanh. Có nhiều người nghi ngờ, tuy nhiên anh và Draco, cũng như các Slytherin khác, đều biết rằng- Chúa Tể Hắc Ám đã trở lại. Vài học sinh năm cuối biến mất trong đêm đó và trở lại vào những hôm sau. Bọn học sinh nhỏ hơn thì ôm chầm lấy nhau, hoặc vây quanh những chị em của chúng, lo sợ về những thứ sắp xảy ra. Đêm đó, Draco rúc vào giường Blaise, như cậu đã làm bao nhiêu lần trong quá khứ. Khá là bất ngờ, không phải Blaise chưa từng nghĩ tới, chỉ là, trên danh nghĩa, Draco và Pansy vẫn là một đôi. Cũng đêm đó, Blaise biết rằng- chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi anh rơi vào lưới tình của Draco Malfoy.

13\. Mùa hè giữa Năm Tư và Năm Năm là lần đầu tiên Blaise được mời đến Phủ Malfoy. So sánh với ngôi nhà cũ kĩ anh ở với mẹ, nơi đây thật là tráng lệ. Và có Lucius Malfoy nữa, ông nhìn chằm chằm anh từ đầu đến cuối, tệ hơn hẳn những cái quắc mắt thoảng qua ở Hẻm Xéo. May mắn là, khi Blaise đến, ông thường xuyên vắng nhà. Hai người chỉ gặp nhau bữa tối thôi mà anh đã thấy khó khăn lắm rồi. Nhất là khi Lucius bắt đầu dò hỏi về sự trung thành của nhà Zabini. Blaise đã làm tốt nhất có thể, nhưng anh biết rằng mình đã làm Lucius thất vọng, và không thật sự trung thực. Suy cho cùng, đó đúng là kì nghỉ ngại ngùng.

14\. Đêm cuối của Blaise ở Phủ Malfoy, Draco trốn khỏi phòng ngủ và rúc vào giường anh. Hai đứa chỉ quấn quít chứ không làm gì. Dù Blaise muốn nhiều hơn nữa, anh đủ tỉnh táo để không thúc ép cậu, anh biết, Draco chưa sẵn sàng. Lúc đó.

15\. Lần đầu tiên của hai đứa là sau kì nghỉ Giáng Sinh ở năm tiếp theo. Sau vụ vượt ngục Azkaban. Đối với bọn Slytherin, Draco tỏ ra hài lòng và tự mãn, nhưng khi ở một mình, Blaise biết cậu đang sợ hãi. Anh biết cái suy nghĩ về Bellatrix đang trên đường tới đây cũng chưa từng làm cậu cảm thấy đe doạ. Nhưng khi Draco rúc vào giường anh đêm đó, Blaise không kiềm chế ham muốn của mình nữa. Dù anh có thể dừng lại ở cái hôn, biểu cảm của Draco cho thấy cậu đã sẵn sàng cho bước tiếp theo. Đó là lần đầu tiên của hai đứa trong hằng sa những cuộc làm tình vô tận, và dù Blaise không nhận ra, đó cũng là bước cuối cùng để tự thừa nhận với chính mình rằng anh có tình cảm với Draco. Tất nhiên, bước cuối cùng là ngoại trừ bước đó*.

* The final but one, that was. 

16\. Sau khi cha bị đưa đến Azkaban vào cuốn năm, tính khí thất thường của Draco còn tệ hơn, Blaise làm tất cả mọi thứ để xoa dịu cậu, âm thầm nguyền rủa Potter vì đã khiến Draco đau đớn đến mức này. Draco không ngủ trên giường của mình cho đến tận hết năm. 

17\. Mùa hè năm đó, mẹ Blaise tái hôn với người đàn ông tiếp theo. Blaise cố gắng tránh họ xa nhất có thể. Anh thành công, nhưng cái giá phải trả quá đắt. Mẹ anh đã nhốt con cú đưa thư lại và bảo lũ gia tinh rằng anh phải làm mọi việc một mình. Đến hết mùa hè, anh không nghe được bất cứ tin gì từ Draco, và điên cuồng lo lắng về những nguy cơ có thể xảy ra. Anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi hai đứa gặp nhau trên Tàu Tốc Hành Hogwarts, mà không chú ý đến quầng thâm dưới đuôi mắt cậu. Mãi tới khi tham gia buổi họp của Slughorn, anh mới nhận ra anh ghét những kẻ xung quanh mình đến mức nào, bởi thế có nghĩa là anh đang không thể dành thời gian yêu thương Draco được nữa.

18\. Năm Sáu là một năm kì lạ với sự kết hợp giữa quái đản và kinh hoàng. Slughorn trông thật buồn cười, và tuyệt vời làm sao khi Giáo Sư Snape ngồi vào vị trí ông xứng đáng từ lâu. Các lớp học khá cuốn hút. Nhưng Draco thỉnh thoảng hay biến mất, và thời gian cậu dành trên giường Blaise còn nhiều hơn trên giường chính mình. Blaise biết anh không dám hỏi điều gì đang làm cậu sợ. Anh biết Draco sẽ phớt lờ mình và không trả lời, hay tệ hơn, cậu sẽ tìm người khác để chăm sóc mình, nhưng Blaise làm sao có thể để cậu đi. Và thế là, anh giữ im lặng. Dù có điên cuồng muốn biết đến thế nào.

19\. Vào trận chiến cuối cùng, khi McGonagall tống hết đám Slytherin khỏi trường, Blaise nhìn Draco trong tuyệt vọng. Anh biết cậu sẽ đi theo chúng- Hắn ta. Anh ghét điều đó. Khi anh thấy Crabbe và Goyle cũng đi theo, anh mong rằng chúng sẽ bảo vệ cậu, và tập trung vào việc giúp đỡ mấy đứa bé hơn với Pansy. Anh biết, đêm đó mọi chuyện sẽ thay đổi. Và sẽ không theo hướng tốt.

20\. Sau trận chiến, Blaise nhẹ nhõm khi thấy Draco không sao, nhưng mới đầu anh chưa nhận ra mọi chuyện đã thay đổi nhiều đến mức nào. Cậu hẳn đã trải qua rất nhiều, nên khác biệt có lẽ là chuyện đương nhiên. Chỉ khi cậu được tuyên án- một năm tù treo, sự khoan hồng của luật pháp thực sự làm anh ngạc nhiên- anh mới biết. Khi đó, ánh mắt Draco lướt qua phòng, và khi Blaise vẫy tay để cậu biết anh đang ở đây, Draco đi thẳng qua anh, và đến ngồi cạnh Potter. Blaise nhìn Potter vỗ vai và vòng tay qua eo cậu. Sau đó, anh hiểu rằng mình sẽ không bao giờ có thể yêu được nữa. Bởi người duy nhất anh thực sự yêu đã bị kẻ khác chiếm lấy rồi. Anh không nói ba từ kia cho người nào nữa.


End file.
